A Barraca do Beijo
by AgathaCBlack
Summary: Era para ser uma quermesse como qualquer outra. Era para ser uma barraca do beijo como qualquer outra. Hermione era a responsável pela barraca do beijo. Draco o cara que todas as garotas queriam, menos ela. O que aconteceria se fogo e gelo se juntarem em um beijo?
1. Capítulo 01

Capítulo 01

Hermione Granger como presidente do grêmio estudantil ficou responsável pelo baile de formatura do seu ultimo ano do colegial antes de todos irem para a faculdade. A ideia dela era simples, iria fazer um baile de gala como todos os anos anteriores eram feitos, só que o único problema era que o colégio não iria ajudar naquele ano com o orçamento, então ela e seus amigos teriam que arrecadar o dinheiro de alguma forma.

Com uma quermesse onde teriam a chance de conseguirem o dinheiro, mas como todos sabem em uma quermesse o que da dinheiro era a barraca do beijo. Mas o grande problema era que ela não tinha ninguém para ficar na barraca. Tudo bem que ela tinha seus amigos Harry e Rony que faziam parte do time de futebol, o que fazia com que as garotas ficassem loucas quando souberam. Mas o que era o grande problema e que foi feito uma votação onde foi decidido que além de Harry, Rony, Dino Tomas e os gêmeos fossem para a barraca, Draco Malfoy também foi elegido. Um dos caras mais ricos e metidos da escola, o cara com certeza não iria aceitar a proposta de Hermione, mas o que ela podia fazer? Tinha que conseguir o dinheiro.

POV Hermione

_ Muito bem pessoal, a reunião acabou. Espero que todas as duvidas tenham sido esclarecidas. -eu disse e vi os integrantes do grêmio saindo após mais uma reunião.

_ Hermione? -ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamar e me virei vendo Gina e Luna paradas me olhando. Suspirei, sabia o que elas queriam.

_ Sim Gina. -eu disse esperando que ela falasse meu maior pesadelo.

_ Então, você já falou com o Draco sobre ele fazer parte da barraca do beijo? Ou devo lhe recordar que e responsabilidade da presidente do grêmio fazer o pedido oficial aos candidatos? -ela disse ansiosa.

_ Eu sei Gina, não precisa se preocupar que eu vou falar com ele hoje após o horário das aulas. -eu disse e vi ela sorrir e sair junto com Luna quase saltitando.

Eu sabia que Gina era apaixonada por Harry, mas também sabia que ela assim como Luna não iriam perder a oportunidade de tirarem uma casquinha do Malfoy, como todas as garotas da escola, menos eu. Aquele garoto tinha feito da minha vida um inferno desde que eu entrei na escola.

_ Hermione. -ela viu Harry gritar seu nome assim que saiu da sala do grêmio.

_ Harry, não deveria estar no treino? O que o time de futebol faria sem seu capitão presente? -eu disse brincando com ele que me olhou sem graça.

_ O treinador cancelou o treino, a esposa dele esta gravida e hoje e a primeira visita ao medico segundo ele. -ele disse.

_ Eu ouvi dizer mesmo que ela estava gravida. Mas fora isso o que esta fazendo aqui? -eu perguntei desconfiada, pois sabia que Harry não gostava de ficar na escola mais do que necessário.

_ Então Mi, você pode me falar quem são as garotas que irão fazer parte da barraca do beijo? -ele perguntou um pouco vermelho.

_ Harry, sabe muito bem que a identidade das garotas e segredo até a quermesse. -eu disse.

_ Eu sei Mi, mas e que acho injusto só o nome dos rapazes serem revelados e não os das garotas. -ele disse um pouco chateado.

_ Eu entendo Harry. Mas você tem que entender que e uma tradição da escola fazer isso. -eu disse andando até o meu armário.

_ E que eu gostaria de saber se a Gina vai estar lá. -ele disse mais vermelho que o cabelo de Gina.

_ Harry já te disse para falar com ela o que sente. Mas posso apenas te falar que ela esta bem ansiosa para a quermesse. -eu disse me afastando e vi ele ficar parado sorrindo.

Estava indo em direção a biblioteca após o termino das aulas pois sabia que ele estaria ali, ele tinha o habito de ficar algum tempo na biblioteca após as aulas, acho que ele queria passar a imagem de estudioso para os professores. Assim que entrei pedia a bibliotecária para me informar onde estava ele. Assim que me aproximei de sua mesa vi que ele estava sozinho dormindo sobre um livro.

_ Malfoy? Malfoy, acorde. -eu chamei e ele levantou a cabeça me olhando com uma cara de poucos amigos.

_ O que você quer Granger? Não esta vendo que estou ocupada? -ele perguntou com sarcasmo na voz.

_ Então Malfoy, como sabe teremos uma quermesse esse fim de semana. -eu disse e vi ele continuar a me olhar, só que agora com tédio. _ E como sabe a gente precisa da grana para fazer o baile que vai ser daqui a três meses, ouve uma votação e foi decidido que terá uma barraca do beijo na quermesse além de outros jogos.

_ E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? -ele perguntou.

_ Eu gostaria de saber se você aceita ser um dos caras da barraca? -eu disse torcendo os dedos que ele aceitasse.

_ Não. -ele disse se levantando e saindo de perto de mim. Fiquei perplexa com o que ele disse, achei que ele iria aceitar, ainda mais sendo o maior pegador da escola. Depois do meu pequeno choque eu sai correndo atrás dele igual uma doida.

_ MALFOY. -eu gritei correndo atrás dele através do jardim da escola.

_ Eu já disse não Granger. -ele disse enquanto andava.

_ Malfoy, eu realmente acho que será bom para a sua popularidade. -eu disse correndo pois era bem mais baixa que ele.

_ Eu já sou popular, não preciso ser mais do que já sou. -ele disse indo para o estacionamento.

_ Eu sei que já e popular, mas eu posso conversar com os professores e pedirem que eles lhe deem um bônus. -eu disse já ofegante e quase sem argumentos. rd

_ Minhas notas são perfeitas, já estou com uma bolsa garantida para Oxford. -ele disse abrindo o alarme do seu carro.

_ Tudo bem Malfoy, eu foço qualquer coisa. -eu disse e logo depois vi a merda que eu tinha feito.

_ Qualquer coisa? -ele disse com um olhar maliciosoe eu vi que realmente estava encrencada.


	2. Capítulo 02

POV Draco

Hermione Granger estava na minha frente com a cara mais desesperada que eu já vi na minha vida. Ela tinha me pedido para fazer parte de uma barraca do beijo idiota que o grêmio iria organizar para arrecadar dinheiro para o baile de formatura da escola. Eu já queria participar, mas ver aquela cara dela, não tinha como eu não me fazer de difícil. Ainda mais que ela disse que faria qualquer coisa para me ter como um dos caras da barraca, iria ser interessante.

_ Qualquer coisa? -eu perguntei para ter certeza.

_ Sim Malfoy, qualquer coisa. -ela disse e vi que ela sabia que estava encrencada.

_ Eu topo Granger. -eu disse e eu vi ela suspirar aliviada.

_ Malfoy muito obrigada mesmo. -ela disse toda feliz. Pena que eu iria acabar com a felicidade dela tão rápido quanto ela apareceu.

_ Mas e claro, com a minha condição. -eu disse e eu vi ela enrugar o nariz e me olhar com os olhos desconfiados.

_ O que você quer? -ela perguntou.

_ Simples, se eu vou participar da barraca do beijo você também irá Granger. -eu disse e vi ela perder a cor na mesma hora. Eu tinha ouvido boatos que ela nunca tinha beijado ninguém, iria ser impagável ver ela dar seu primeiro beijo na frente de toda a escola.

_ Não Malfoy, isso não. Peça qualquer outra coisa menos isso. -ela disse e eu coloquei a mão no queixo fingindo que estava pensando sobre o que ela disse. Eu gostava de dar a ela um pouquinho de esperança para depois mais uma vez tirar dela.

_ Não. -eu disse e me virei para o meu carro.

_ Tudo bem Malfoy, eu participo da barraca do beijo junto com você. -ela disse atrás de mim e dava para ver que ela esta vermelha de raiva.

_ Sabia que iria ceder Granger. -eu disse e dei um sorriso vitorioso.

_ Mas fique sabendo Malfoy que você vai ter que ralar muito para compensar o que esta fazendo eu passar. -ela disse e se virou saindo andando pisando duro. Eu tive que rir, para mim não seria nenhum problema beijar todas as garotas da escola, mas para ela. Ora, Hermione Granger era conhecida como a garota mais certinha e puritana da escola. Ela ficar na barraca do beijo iria destruir esta imagem.

Fui então para casa, sabia que a minha mãe estaria me esperando para um lanche da tarde como sempre. Quando chequei em casa vi que a casa estava mais silenciosa do o normal. Isso só significava uma coisa. Narcisa Malfoy estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Olhei pela casa e não encontrei minha mãe então resolvi ir para o meu quarto descansar um pouco antes de ir sair com meus amigos. Mas quando entrei no quarto vi minha mãe sentada na cama me olhando com um sorriso estranho.

_ Draco querido, que bom que chegou em casa. Como foi a escola? -ela perguntou.

_ Foi bem mãe. -eu disse e me deitei na cama ao seu lado.

_ Entendo querido. Como vai com as garotas? -ela perguntou como quem não quer nada.

_ Como assim mãe? -eu perguntei desconfiado.

_ Sabe que eu e seu pai vamos viajar para tirar um tempo para nos semana que vem não e mesmo? -ela perguntou me olhando.

_ Eu sei mãe. -eu disse. _ Mãe, diz logo o que a senhora quer. -eu disse sabendo que ela iria ficar me enrolando.

_ Então querido, Jane e Charles Granger vão por acaso na mesma viagem e vamos ficar no mesmo hotel? Não e engraçado? -ela perguntou dando um risinho e vi que tinha algo ai.

_ Que bom mãe, sei que você e o pai são amigos deles a anos. -eu disse e fui até meu guarda roupas.

_ E sabe que gostamos muito de Hermione não e mesmo? -ela perguntou.

_ Sei disse mãe.

_ Como os pais dela vão viajar com a gente a Hermione vai ficar sozinha em casa. Mas eu disse a Jane que ela não deveria ficar preocupada pois ela poderia ficar aqui em casa com você por uma semana que e o tempo que vamos ficar viajando e que você iria levar a Hermione para a escola com você todos os dias para ela não se senti sozinha. -ela disse tudo rápido e me virei para ela não acreditando no que ela disse.

_ Mãe você perdeu a cabeça? -eu disse e vi a lenha que tinha feito assim que acabei a frase.

_ Esta me chamando de louca Draco Black Malfoy? -ela perguntou estreitando os olhos.

_ Claro que não mãe. Só quis dizer e que Hermione não me suporta desde quando me conheceu quando criança. -eu disse e vi ela respirar fundo.

_ Tudo bem querido, mas Hermione e uma boa moça e já está tudo acertado com os pais dela. Além disso eu sei que você tem uma quedinha por ela desde pequeno querido, vai ser bom que assim ela possa ver que você e um rapaz de ouro. -ela disse piscando o olho para mim.

_ Mãe eu não tenho mais nenhum interesse nela. -eu disse vermelho pois sabia que no fundo ainda tinha um pouco de interesse nela.

_ Deixa disto, até parece que eu não conheço o meu filho. -ela disse e saiu do meu quarto sorrindo.

Minha mãe ainda achava que eu era uma criança as vezes. Tudo bem que quando eu era criança tinha uma paixonite por Hermione, mas depois que ela começou a andar com o Potter e o Weasley tudo mudou. Ela já não olhava mais para mim nem conversava mais comigo. A única forma que eu achei de fazer ela me olhar foi quando eu a provocava e fazia ela brigar comigo. Mas com o tempo acho que as nossas brigas já tinham se tornado tão habituais que já não via mais nela a garotinha que eu tinha uma paixonite e que tinha perdido, mas via ela como uma irritante sabe tudo que era perfeccionista e puritana com uma reputação impecável. Mas nos ainda ficamos nos encontrando nos natais e festas que nossos pais faziam, eles tinham se tornado amigos quando minha mãe descobriu que eu tinha essa paixonite por Hermione. Ai acabou que a amizade ficou realmente forte, ainda mais que meu pai e o senhor Granger eram colegas de golfe e a senhora Granger era uma das melhores dentistas de Londres que cuidava dos dentes dos filhos de vários ricos, inclusive os meus onde elas se tornaram grandes amigas loucas por decoração que era um hobby que elas tinham juntas. Mas voltando onde interessa. Hermione Granger na minha casa por uma semana, só nos dois, seria meu maior pesadelo.

Já estava cansado de ficar pensando naquela sabe tudo irritante e resolvi me arrumar para ir me encontrar com meus amigos na lanchonete que tinha aqui perto de casa. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma polo preta comum tênis social preto também e sai. Quando estava na metade do caminho vi Potter andando distraído. O irritante amiguinho de Hermione era meu vizinho. Lily Potter era uma médica geneticista altamente conhecida e popular e seu pai, James Potter era um dos advogados mais bem pagos do país, ele trabalhava no mesmo escritório que meu pai. Eles eram amigos a anos, desde a época de escola.

_ O que foi Potter? Pensando na morte da bezerra? -eu perguntei debochando da cara dele.

_ Malfoy ao contrário de você eu tenho mais coisas para pensar além de quem será a próxima garota a beijar. -ele disse.

_ Falando em beijo Potter, fiquei sabendo que você irá fazer parte daquela barraca do beijo idiota. -eu disse rindo da cara dele.

_ Estou fazendo isso para ajudar a Hermione e a escola. -ele disse vermelho de raiva.

_ Falando em Hermione, sabia que ela me chamou para participar também da barraca? -perguntei ele provocando.

_ A Hermione não faria isso. Ela sabe que você não presta. -ele disse.

_ Pode acreditar em mim, até falou que faria qualquer coisa para que eu aceitasse. -eu disse e vi ele ficar mais vermelho ainda.

_ O que Hermione teria que fazer caso você aceitasse ir? Coisa que eu duvido que ela tenha feito. -ele disse curioso.

_ Eu disse a ela que só iria participar da barraca do beijo se ela também participar, sendo uma das garotas que iria beijar os caras. -eu disse e vi ele perder a cor. Agora com certeza eu sabia que Hermione nunca tinha beijado ninguém, se Potter tinha ficado tão chocado e por que era verdade os boatos.

_ Ela nunca faria isso, eu conheço a Hermione. -ele disse voltando ao normal.

_ Então por que não pergunta para ela? -eu perguntei e sai andando vendo Potter em choque.

Realmente seria muito engraçado ver como Hermione iria lidar com os amigos agora que eles vão ficar sabendo que ela também ira ter que beijar.


End file.
